


Cae la noche en Kuraigana

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sienta en su sillón favorito y contempla por el amplio ventanal la noche envolviéndolo todo. No puede evitar cavilar al respecto, porque sabe muy bien que la isla esconde muchos secretos y cuantiosos peligros. Parece que le toca cenar solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cae la noche en Kuraigana

**Author's Note:**

> Cae la noche en Kuraigana
> 
> Hessefan
> 
> Disclaimer: No, One Piece no es de mi autoría. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí? Todo de Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Prompt: Caipiriña, de la tabla "Alcohol" de la comunidad de LJ "Fandom Insano".
> 
> Extensión: 2384 palabras.
> 
> Dedicatoria: va por y para SunaRen, aunque no creo que le guste y que por ende lo lea, es más que nada una dedicatoria simbólica porque sé que le encanta Mihawk. Prometo algún día hacer un Mihawk/Zoro exclusivamente.
> 
> Lo siento, no puedo evitar parodiar a este hombre de nuevo, se presta mucho a ello.

Siento su mirada clavada en mí, pero permanezco firme en mis convicciones y lo ignoro, simulando estar prestándole más atención al diario entre mis manos. He leído el mismo párrafo al menos unas cinco veces y sigo sin enterarme de qué va la noticia.

Carraspea, en un intento vano por llamar mi atención. Suspiro, agitando el diario con vehemencia y tratando de concentrarme en él. No puedo, porque de repente siento su respiración muy cerca.

Ha arrimado la silla, válgame Dios.

Me doy por vencido y lo miro, con tanta indiferencia hacia ese porte de chico rudo que hasta me nace en los labios una mueca de repugnancia. Iniciamos así una batalla de miradas, intensa y vital.

Solemos tenerlas muy seguido; durante nuestros entrenamientos, cuando ya no queda nada más que esperar a ver quién de los cae primero; durante la cena, cuando queda el último trozo de carne; durante la hora del baño, cuando casi no queda agua caliente después de que Perona la hubiera derrochado.

Esta vez lo dejo ganar. Permíteme resaltarlo: lo dejo ganar. Siempre cree que es por su propio mérito, pero no, es lo que le hago creer. Está más predispuesto a obedecerme si cedo en su orgullo.

—Si tan preocupado estás, ve a buscarla.

—No estoy preocupado —retruca, con esa voz que intenta no sonar a reproche infantil.

El silencio vuelve a reinar en el castillo y yo vuelvo felizmente a mi lectura. ¿Qué estaba leyendo? Cierto, una noticia sobre los efectos secundarios de las akuma no mi del tipo zoan. Interesantísimo. Pero el venerable silencio no dura demasiado. Para mi desgracia.

—Se fue a la mañana —murmura.

Cierto, se fue a la mañana. Asiento quedamente. No sabía que había tantas clasificaciones de akuma no mi del tipo zoan.

—Ya sabes cómo es. Volverá cuando tenga hambre —como los perros.

Después de todo ambos la conocemos muy bien. La muchachita suele tener estos arranques de reina cenicienta del drama. Cada dos por tres se le daba por irse corriendo para perderse en la inmensidad del bosque, y casi siempre por los mismos motivos o similares. La razón de hoy fue porque ninguno de los dos aceptó darle con el gusto. Y ya sabemos lo susceptible que es ella con ese tema.

No, no pensaba ponerme en la cabeza esa estúpida armazón de felpa que simulaban orejas de gato. Ya lo hice ayer, y es un recuerdo que preferiría borrar.

Con Zoro había pasado algo similar. Perona lo había corrido un buen rato con el traje de Kumashi entre los brazos antes de cansarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estábamos de humor para tolerarla empezó con uno de esos berrinches que ni todos los dulces del mundo podían calmar.

Se fue dando el portazo y ninguno de los dos se mostró un ápice conmovido por el detalle, es más, recuerdo muy bien que nuestras expresiones fueron muy similares: de profundo alivio.

Sin embargo mi sirviente-pupilo tiene un buen punto.

—Se ha pasado de la raya.

Yo también me doy cuenta, no soy idiota. Miro hacia el amplio ventanal para apreciar lo poco que queda de luz diurna. Perona suele volver a las pocas horas, arrastrada por la desazón, el miedo o el hambre —o las tres al mismo tiempo—; pero las horas han pasado con pasmosa lentitud, y tanta tranquilidad se nos antoja extraña y molesta. Aunque más parece molestarnos que justamente nos moleste eso. Qué paradoja.

—Cuando venga tendré presente darle nalgadas —ironizo con tanta seriedad que sólo alguien como Roronoa puede descifrar los tintes sarcásticos en el tono. Eso, gracias a los años de gorrón en mi castillo.

Frunce el ceño. Sigue sin tener sentido del humor. Es increíble que sea más amargo que yo; nunca creí que alguien podría llegar a serlo teniéndome a mí mismo como referencia.

Vale, han pasado muchas horas y no es que me preocupe lo que pueda llegar a pasarle a ese incordio de pelo rosa, voz chillona y pechos exuberantes, pero una parte de mí siente que tengo la potestad sobre ella y por ende la responsabilidad sobre lo que hace. Y deja de hacer. Y queremos que deje de hacer.

Mi pupilo se pone de pie arrastrando la silla en el proceso, sólo atino a mirarlo. No es que tengamos telepatía, es que dos espadachines de nuestra talla saben comunicarse a través de la mirada.

Bueno, este no es el caso y me veo obligado a preguntárselo.

—¿Irás a buscarla?

Apenas asiente. Lo veo marcharse de espalda y me quedo unos minutos con la mente en blanco hasta que reacciono. Demasiado tarde porque de Zoro ni su perfume de pirata ha quedado en el ambiente. Miro hacia mis costados como si en la sala pudiera encontrar a alguien más con quien compartir mis desgracias (cuando sé perfectamente que estamos los tres solos).

—Demonios, si antes era uno, ahora serán dos.

Chasqueo la lengua. Con el sentido paupérrimo de orientación que tiene el Mugiwara tengo más fe en que Perona vuelva por sus propios medios antes de que lo haga él.

Parece que esta noche me toca cenar solo.

…

La comida no sabe igual sin Roronoa gritándole a Perona como el pirata que es, sin Perona arrojándole comida a Roronoa como la chiquilina que es, sin eructos y palabras soeces, sin llantos y lamentaciones.

La comida sabe a gloria esta noche.

Los platos de mis gorrones están en la mesa, enfriándose. No sé para qué me mato cocinando si a una se la por irse con aires de grandeza y al otro se le da por perderse.

La cena ha concluido, solitaria como en aquellas viejas épocas cuando no había sido invadido de esta importunada manera. Me siento en mi sillón favorito a contemplar por el amplio ventanal la noche envolviendo la isla.

No puedo evitar cavilar al respecto, porque yo sé muy bien que la isla esconde muchos secretos y cuantiosos peligrosos. Hay historias siniestras entretejidas en los albores de su existencia.

Los monos no, no son un peligro. Al menos no para el espadachín, después de todo es un Mugiwara y ya se ha enfrentado a ellos en innumerables ocasiones. Para Perona tampoco, debo reconocer. Los monos huyen de ella cada vez que la oyen cerca. O nos imitan a nosotros dos o temen que vuelva a intentar disfrazarlos. Me inclino por la segunda porque son muy inteligentes, tanto que aprendieron más rápido que Roronoa a no caer en las trampas naturales del bosque.

Bostezo; signo inequívoco de que hasta mis pensamientos son aburridos, no sólo yo. Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar por la biblioteca de punta a punta, tratando de no pensar en posibles finales siniestros para esos dos.

No, no pienso ir. Que se las arreglen solos. Que aprendan a respetar mi morada. Mis códigos. Mi forma de vivir.

Ellos se lo buscaron, por desafiar a la isla. Ahora ella los ha engullido, se los ha tragado y no piensa vomitarlos.

No, no voy a ir tras ellos.

…

Un mono me mira con infinita reverencia, observa mis pasos a través del bosque, tal vez preguntándose como un simple humano puede caminar en la espesura de la noche sin más luz que la de sus ojos.

Yo también me lo pregunto: ¿por qué no tomé la lámpara antes de salir del castillo? No, claro. Como me dicen "Mihawk" he de creerme fervientemente que tengo poderes y la habilidad de ver a través de la noche.

Sucede que no, mis ojos son raros, pero humanos a fin de cuentas. No importa, porque igual en el bosque no hay nadie que pueda ver el vergonzoso trastabillar de alguien tan digno como yo. Maldita raíz en el camino. Este bosque está lleno de raíces que sobresalen creando fantasmagóricos laberintos.

Sí, me jacto de conocer la isla como la palma de mi mano, el problema es que no es tan pequeña como la palma de mi mano.

Camino por minutos, horas, días. No lo sé. Todavía es de noche y el ulular de un búho me advierte que todavía falta para el amanecer.

¿Qué estoy buscando? ¿A dos personas o a dos cadáveres? Ir gritando por el bosque no es algo que me apetezca hacer. No va conmigo.

Sigo en silencio sin tener muy en claro dónde buscar y qué buscar. Otro mono me mira, cobijado entre unas ramas. Me rasco la barbilla sopesando la tonta posibilidad de que pudiera decirme dónde están mis súbditos, y afortunadamente la descarto de inmediato antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Sigo caminando con sigilo y dejándome guiar por mi instinto; pocas veces se equivoca. Hasta casi me siento realizado cuando encuentro un trozo de tela. Precisamente reconozco una de las medias de Perona.

Como en la historia de Hansel y Gretel, cada prenda es una miga con las que mis polluelos han sembrado todo el camino. Qué inocente me sentí cuando los encontré dormidos en un claro, entrelazados y desnudos.

Miré las prendas en mi mano. No, no eran migas en el camino, eran señales de la ignominia cometida.

Fue un minuto de profunda reflexión. Suspiré, pensando bien las palabras a emplear porque que estuvieran dormidos me daba pie a pensar a mis anchas.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?", es estúpido. Acabarían dándome una clase de educación sexual con abejas.

"Vístanse ¡ahora!", suena impropio, no soy quién para reprochárselo.

"Yo, preparando la cena, preocupado por ambos y ustedes en perfectas condiciones, retozando y durmiendo como si nada", tampoco, no soy el padre de ninguno de los dos.

Me cruzo de brazos sin saber muy bien cómo se debe enfrentar una situación así. No es algo que me pase todos los días, gracias al cielo. Roronoa parece despertar, porque se mueve apenas y finalmente levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

Sí, Roronoa, soy y seré tu peor pesadilla mientras dure tu estancia aquí.

Me nace de adentro arrojarles las prendas encima, como si buscase tapar la inmundicia de sus cuerpos desnudos. No, no es que me hipnoticen las curvas de la muchacha, ni siquiera la musculatura del pirata. No, no es que me llame la atención el tamaño de esos senos, o lo bien que le ha sentado a Roronoa mi duro entrenamiento.

Perona despierta, en parte por mi movimiento y en parte por la brusquedad del otro espadachín. Se tapa decorosamente. Inmoral y desvergonzada que es, trata de esconder lo innegable. Ambos me miran con recriminación, como si les molestase que estuviera ahí cruzado de brazos observándolos con tanto detenimiento. La noche es cerrada, pero la luna es mi aliada en ese claro.

Ahora los niños pretenden intimidad. Claro. Han tenido demasiada intimidad, me parece.

Me siento insultado, no sé bien por qué, quizás porque fui ingenuamente engañado. Y mientras ambos se visten trato de ordenar la maraña de frases en mi cabeza.

—Toda la puta noche buscándolos. —No es común que utilice palabras tan groseras, y es por ese detalle que ambos me miran con sorpresa, ¿o tal vez es indignación?—. La próxima vez que quieran retozar, háganlo en el castillo. Por el amor del Rey.

—Nadie te pidió que vengas a buscarnos —me retruca el insolente de Roronoa.

Tengo que contenerme para no abofetearlo.

—Eso —lo secunda la inmoral.

Elevo un dedo, el índice —para que no se mal interprete, porque no suelo ser tan burdo salvo que Perona se ponga pesada en la mañana cuando apenas despierto—. No tengo muy en claro lo que pretendo, o mejor dicho sí: tengo en claro lo que pretendo, pero no sé cómo llevar a cabo mi venganza.

—Están castigados —me nace de la nada. Ambos me miran con incredulidad. Oh, sí. No he dormido en toda la noche y esto no va a quedar así—. No piensen en volver al castillo —doy la vuelta, inconmovible, firme y sereno para emprender mi solemne retirada.

Ninguno de los dice nada porque saben que en mi castillo mando yo y si no quiero que entren, no entran por mucha pataleta que hagan. Cuento a favor con la terquedad y el orgullo de ambos en igualdad de proporciones, porque sé perfectamente que no me lo van a rogar.

No obstante el enojo no suele durarme demasiado con ellos; lo admito. Porque después de todo el castillo ya no me parece tan acogedor cuando reina el silencio y la paz.

Desde ese pequeño percance no he podido evitar mirar a mis polluelos con otros ojos, ahora entiendo mejor las peleas, los roces y las palabras groseras que se dedican a diario, la preocupación subyacente y disimulada del espadachín cada vez que a Perona le da una crisis, y la obsesión de la niña con disfrazarlo de Kumashi. Tiene, todo, otro trasfondo; el castillo mismo tiene otro color.

Aunque ellos actúen como si fueran los mismos de siempre, los tres sabemos lo que pasa durante la noche cuando la calma gobierna en los pasillos de esta enorme mansión.

Maldición, que lo sabré. En este lugar hay demasiado eco y se pueden escucharse claramente los gemidos apasionados de los tortolos. Y si me quejé de que esa noche no había podido dormir por estar buscándolos en vano —que en perfectas condiciones estaban los desgraciados y yo con el corazón en un puño—, las siguientes no fueron mejores. De hecho nunca más pude descansar igual.

Fue un antes y un después.

Ahora, cada vez que al demonio de pelo rosa se le da por huir con esos aires de diva lo mando a mi pupilo a ir tras ella. Con suerte se pierden por varios días en el bosque y me dejan en paz. Una, esperando a que vayan corriendo tras ellas suplicándole por su sosiego y sus estúpidos disfraces, el otro extraviándose. Y ya puedo imaginarme lo que sucede cuando se encuentran; claro, cuando Roronoa puede encontrarla luego de mucho buscar. Parece que es un juego al que ambos les gusta jugar.

Es casi como un ritual, uno que pasa a diario. Como el pájaro que trae el periódico cada día o los monos que buscan pelea. La vida en el castillo nunca ha sido tan insufrible y vivaz. Hasta me creo capaz de extrañarlos cuando ya no estén…

No. Con sinceridad, creo que no voy a extrañarlos ni un poco.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Al igual que SunaRen, soy de pensar que en el castillo sí hay personal, aunque eso Oda no lo muestre. Uno lo puede dar por obvio, pero es un poco gracioso imaginárselo a Mihawk trapeando el piso o haciendo una torta de coco para el té de la tarde :D
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haber leído. Cualquier error me lo comunican, estoy tomando una medicación muy fuerte que me deja muy drogada ¡ja, ja, ja! No sé ni cómo me llamo. Creo que mi nombre empezaba con "d" de Roger (?), ¿o era con "s" de Sanji?


End file.
